


Early

by iron_america



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has Issues, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/iron_america
Summary: Tony gets up early and has time to think. Which is probably not the best thing.





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Stony. It's short and sweet, so I hope you enjoy!

Tony’s up early. He’s always up early. Earlier than Steve, anyway. Guess it’s easy to sleep late when you have a permanently clean conscious.

Doesn’t matter. There’s a lot to get done in these quiet moments, when it’s just him, when he’s up and buzzing with energy he didn’t ask for, while the rest of the world still sleeps. He has the tower to himself, has time to think, has space to breathe. 

He fucking hates it. 

He ignores all of the conveniences he spent his life perfecting and digs around in the refrigerator for his own breakfast- leftover fried rice from last night’s dinner at their favorite hibachi restaurant. The microwave sounds kind of loud in the quiet, and for a moment he hopes it will wake Steve, but it won’t. He sighs.

Maybe this is stupid. Maybe he’s lonely. Or worse, maybe he’s scared. Maybe, and this is the worst thought, maybe it was just the easiest thing to do and he didn’t want to make waves by stopping Steve when he started it. 

They _are_ in awfully deep now. Steve’s mad about Tony’s last trip to Asia, and he should be. If they’re as serious as they’ve said, they should have planned it together. Or Steve should have at least been invited. Or, at the very least, told that Tony was going. If someone is regularly in your bed, they deserve an explanation if you don’t show up to it. 

The seconds drag on as the rice begins to sizzle. Tony thinks about how nothing about Steve makes sense. About how they never really talk about what’s happening between them, and shouldn’t they? About how none of the rules apply to their relationship and it makes Tony nervous. He doesn't know the right way to do this.  


The microwave beeps. Tony isn’t really hungry anymore. Now he’s feeling like he wants Steve to wake up and go home. He wants to go to work and talk to other people and put some space and some mundane thoughts between them. 

The rice sits on the counter, waiting to be eaten, next to a small coffee maker. Steve’s coffee maker. Tony’s kitchen has the best, obviously, a machine that can make any kind of hot beverage one could possibly want, with all of the fancy trimmings to go with it. But Steve insists on his little thirty dollar coffee maker. Says it makes better coffee and makes it faster. And when Steve insists on something, not even Tony can change his mind. 

It does look awfully brave, sitting there between an oven that talks and a robotic soda dispenser. Holding its own.  


Tony grins at it.

He’s eating his rice when Steve stumbles in and starts the little machine. It takes a second for him to notice what’s on Tony’s plate, and Tony can practically feel the words e _at a piece of fruit or something_ radiating off of him. 

Tony grins again, knowing he was feeling a little weird just a minute ago but unable to remember why.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my lifeblood. <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
